It is known to use phase-change materials (PCM) for thermal management of battery packs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,689 (Al-Hallaj et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,944 (Al-Hallaj et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,273,474 (Al-Hallaj et al.), all issued to Allcell, each disclose a PCM comprising a paraffin wax for use in a pack comprising rechargeable battery cells. Each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
An example of such a PCM material is the Phase Change Composite (PCC™) thermal management material from AllCell Technologies LLC.